


Passing Notes

by htbthomas



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fic Challenge 2008, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just imagine that Mr. Bennet didn't move the family to Costa Verde, but instead to upstate New York…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday ficlet for [](http://syreene.livejournal.com/profile)[**syreene**](http://syreene.livejournal.com/). Her prompt: Claire goes to Xavier's school. Thanks to [](http://mark-clark.livejournal.com/profile)[**mark_clark**](http://mark-clark.livejournal.com/) and [](http://van-el.livejournal.com/profile)[**van_el**](http://van-el.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and [](http://misseri44.livejournal.com/profile)[**misseri44**](http://misseri44.livejournal.com/) for the story banner! ♥

A sharp jab of paper startled Claire, and she turned her attention away from Mr. Summers' lecture to glance at the scrap of notebook paper now beneath her arm. She sent Kitty an annoyed look, but stealthily slipped it into her lap.

She tried to keep one ear on the lecture – _"Refraction is the bending of the path of a light wave as it passes from one material to another…"_ – as she gently unfolded the slip of paper.

_I saw you checking out you-know-who again._

Claire's eyes widened, and she cut her eyes toward her friend, acting shocked. In reality, she was trying very hard to stifle a grin. Kitty was totally onto her – she _had_ been checking him out. She scribbled an answer briefly, folded the note again, and discreetly slipped it back while Mr. Summers was writing on the white board.

Kitty opened it, read, and rolled her eyes dramatically. Claire had written, _Can I help it if I think guys who fly are hot?_

She had told herself over and over again that the fact that her biological father could fly had nothing to do with it. She just liked the idea of soaring through the clouds – and it wouldn't even matter if she slipped and fell, with her healing ability. She idly wondered just how far a fall she could withstand… I mean, wasn't that the reason Dad brought her here? So that she could test out her abilities in a protected environment? He had done a very thorough check after Professor Xavier had contacted the family – and if her adoptive father was satisfied that she was safe from the Company here, then she probably was.

The note poked her again, taking her out of her thoughts. Mr. Summers had gone on to show a PowerPoint presentation on the light spectrum. She jotted a couple of sentences on her actual class notes before reading Kitty's response.

_What's so special about flying? Warren could still get shot down in combat or something. You just like his hair, blondie. Not to mention OTHER things…_

Claire scrawled back a quick reply, openly grinning now. It was so different being here instead of Odessa. She didn't have to hide her abilities, she could embrace them. She could make friends without worrying what they would think about her, or whether they'd wake up in the morning with no memory of her friendship.

Kitty opened the note. It read, _Yeah, I know. YOU like the invincible type, right?_

She startled visibly, the note phasing through her stiff fingers and fluttering beneath the lab table. A small laugh escaped Claire's throat as she plucked the note from the floor between their stools.

"Ms. Bennet." Mr. Summers' stern voice stopped her mid-movement.

Claire looked into his ruby lenses and gulped. _Caught._ "Yes, Mr. Summers?" The class chuckled around her.

"Unless you want to lose _another_ finger…" He arched an eyebrow and touched the side of his visor in warning. "I suggest that you focus on the lesson."


End file.
